Leong Leang
UNSC HIGHCOMM General and Special Weapons General Leong Liu Leang is a main antagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. Character History 'Early Life and Enlistment' Leong Liu Leang, current HighCom Special Operations and Special Weapons General. Born February 2nd 2521 on the colony world of Coral to Colonel Howard Anhof and Colony Engineer Mei Zhen Leong. From an early age, Leang was a distant, silent child; often spending the majority of her time reading her father's military books. In school, she excelled in history, mathematics, and science, but never took up any extra-curricular sports. She never got into any fights with classmates, but her teachers noted that she seldom spent any time making friends or talking with other students. In group projects, Leang would always direct the project, commonly doing much of the work herself. She was unwilling to let the other students preform anything but the most menial tasks. She commonly manipulated her fellow classmates to make more favorable situations for herself. When confronted over this, Leang would coldly deny preforming such actions, often presenting evidence to support her claims. Her cold and indifferent personality won her few friends and allies. While her mother attempted to spark her interest in engineering, Leang wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and join the military. Due to this, her father signed her up for UNSC officer school after she graduated high school. At the age of 15, Leang was drafted into the UNSC Enhanced Commander Training Program due to her high mental acuity and strategic thinking capabilities. Following her drafting, Leang, along with 200 fellow cadets, would be taken to Luna in the Sol System for Command Training. At Command Training, Leang proved to be a very capable commander, winning thousands of simulated battles against fellow cadets and teachers alike. Her sneaky and underhanded tactics coupled with her unorthodox and unpredictable strategies would soon catch the eye of the program's commanding officer, and she would be quickly advanced to more difficult and complex training simulations and classes. Leang proved to be capable commander, but she was not without flaws. An ONI observer noted that, "Although facing overwhelming odds, the cadet (Leang) shows promise in various fields; leadership, strategic warfare, adaptable and flexible tactics, effective utilization of special assets, quick thinking, and the ability to predict her opponent's strategies and counter accordingly. These various qualities make her a superior potential commander. However, closer out of combat observations show that she isolates herself from her fellow cadets and officers. She has also shown an unwillingness to work with other commanders during combat operations. As far as issuing orders, her communications skills are excellent. However, when it comes down to socialization outside of combat zones, she displays minor symptoms of Avoidant Personality Disorder. Also, despite displaying excellent command capabilities, she fails to demonstrate adequate combat capabilities." Leang would graduate from the Enhanced Commander Training Program in 2542. Due to her highly advanced command capabilities, Leang would be immediately promoted to Colonel before being assigned to shadow Brigadier General Alerd Sanfred on the planet of Tyranis III. 'Covenant War Engagements' Leang's first combat operation occurred on October 1st, 2543. At the time, she was assigned to shadow Brigadier General Alerd Sanfred as he preformed a series of mop-up operations against scattered Covenant units on planet. Publicly, the Brigadier General's objectives were to deal with the small amount remaining Covenant forces that remained following a fleet engagement that occurred in the system several weeks prior. However, his actual objective was to protect an ONI prototype weapons testing facility.14 days into the operation, a full scale Covenant crusade fleet swept into the system, wiping out the majority of the remaining UNSC forces in orbit before proceeding to launch a ground invasion. The Brigadier General was equipped to fight a small yet well-equipped Covenant combat force, so his forces were woefully unprepared to deal with with a full scale Covenant invasion force. Less than 5 hours after the Covenant Fleet arrived in system, Brigadier General Sanfred and most of his command staff lay dead or dying, leaving Colonel Leang as the highest-ranking officer on planet. Rallying the remnants of the 238th and 241st Marine Batalions, Leang was able to bide herself enough time to begin the activation of the advanced weapons prototypes stored in the ONI facility. Utilizing a combination of advanced weapon prototypes and superior tactics, Leang was able to push back the numerically superior Covenant to its landing sites. Caught between ground to orbit MAC guns and a UNSC liberation fleet, the Covenant fleet was annihilated. Following her successful combat operation, Leang was promoted to Brigadier General and placed in command of the 56th Armored Battalion and the 146th Mechanized Battalion. For her successful and efficient utilization of both standardized UNSC forces, advanced weapon prototypes, and superior tactics, Leang was also placed in command of the 33rd Experimental Weapons Battalion to evaluate and combat test several advanced prototype weapon systems. In March of 2545, Leang would be assigned the 31st Prototype Testing Battalion, the 13th Prototype Testing Battalion, and the 66th Prototype Testing Battalion "Garm." However, while in transit, the transports carrying the 13th Prototype Battalion were attacked and destroyed by an unknown rebel force. Data salvaged after the attack lead Leang to believe the attack was carried out by an insurgent group known as Schwarze. Led by an enigmatic commander known only as "the Vulture," Schwarze was famous for launching daring raids on UNSC arms convoys to steal equipment and data. In response to the attack, UNSC SecCom (Sector Command) approved a full scale combat operation against the group's home base, which was believed to be located in the Selene System. Battlegroup Echo 9, led by the Cruiser Odyssey, was deployed to the system to seek out the insurgent group and destroy them. On March 22, the Odyssey and its accompanying battle group arrived in system to find a sizable insurgent fleet in orbit of the system's third planet. A massive orbital and ground war occured, with UNSC warships and ground forces clashing with rebel units. Augmented with a wide variety of prototype weapons, the rebel forces put up stiff resistance, but were defeated when a special operations team penetrated their central command and eliminated the Vulture. The remaining Schwarze forces were quickly routed, and Leang's forces moved in to secure any remaining prototype weapon systems. Despite the loss of 13th Testing Battalion, UNSC Highcom considered the mission to be a success. Leang was further promoted and assigned UNSC Battlegroup Echo 9. However, Leang noted in her after action reports the effectiveness of the special operations team. Noting the group's distinct superiority to standard special operations units, Leang began a detailed study of the effectiveness of augmented combat soldiers before requesting the assignment of several of these "super soldiers" to her command. The request was denied for the foreseeable future. Following the victory at Selene, General Leang conducted dozens of operations against the Covenant as they poured into the inner colonies. UNSC military forces were stretched to the breaking point, and, as the war draged on, began to find themselves bereft of supplies and forces. During this time, Leang was assigned the 40th Marine Expeditionary force to augment her battlegroup's already formidable arsenal. The Fall of Coral On the eve of August in 2552, the majority of UNSC forces were deploed to planet Reach in preparation for Operation RED FLAG. Due to massive losses from engagements with Covenant forces, the UNSC was forced to dip into the planetary defense fleets of several major inner colonies. During this time, Leang and her battlegroup were deployed to the inner colony world of Coral to extract ONI Scientists and Data Analysts. The planet was host to an advanced unidentified xeno structure. Excavations were ongoing, but due to fear of Covenant activity in nearby systems, the Office of Naval Intelligence ordered the extraction of high value personnel. General Leang and her forces were assigned to extract the personnel. Upon their arrival in the system, Battlegroup Echo 9 came under immediate attack from a Covenant Crusade fleet. With much of Coral's defense fleet assigned to Operation RED FLAG, the remaining orbital forces were unable to hold the line. Much of Coral's system defense fleet was scattered across the solar system, attempting to launch various harassing attacks against lone Covenant scouts. On the ground, the situation is just a dire. Much of Coral's planetary defense force was caught of guard. While the UNSC Army still held the central continent, the rest of the planet was under Covenant control. (Description WIP) Personality Leang's personality is cold and distant. She is brilliant, calculating, and quiet, yet is also quick to anger. Years of isolation and distancing herself from others have left her cynical and jaded. While she is officially classified as fit for duty, questions are continually raised about her mental stability following her nervous breakdown that saw an end to her service in the Human-Covenant war. Following the glassing of Coral and her subsequent removal from service for psychological reasons, Leang's mood alternated between periods of extreme depression and maniacal euphoria. Though these two extremes have faded from Leang's personality, observers note feeling unnerved in her presence, as if she has an unnatural aura emanating from her. Abilities Leang's bond with Tymat gives her incredible, almost unnatural, capabilities. While her mental bond gives her several distinct capabilities, her true strength lies in her mind. Leang is not a frontline soldier, and will not attempt to be one. She tries to avoid getting caught in combat herself, prefering to command her armies to fight for her. *Mental Manipulation: By channeling the power of Tymat herself, Leang is able to alter or completely erase the memories of other sentient creatures. *Bond of Tymat: In times of great distress or pain, Leang can surrender her mind and body to Tymat, giving the Precursor complete control of her body. When Tymat is in control, she is all but immune to pain or injury. At the same time, her physical capabilities are improved immensely, giving her combat capabilities roughly equivalent to an entire army. However, the shift from a mortal mind to that of a goddess puts incredible mental and physical strain on both her body and mind, and has an adverse effect on her higher mental functions.The more she shifts, the higher chance she risks of losing all higher mental capability. Therefore, she cannot and will not use this ability unless absolutely needed. *(WIP) Relationships 'Hanako Aoi' (Description WIP) 'Tymat' (Spoilers XD, Description WIP) 'Brigadier General Aleksei Volkolv' (Description WIP) 'CTNAI190785 "Carmilla"' (Descritption WIP) 'Brigadier General Fenyang Atkinson' (Description WIP) 'Special Operations Nightstalker Alpha 1 "Widow"' (Description WIP) Trivia * Category:Antagonists Category:Human Characters